


With the Lights On

by Stone_Princess



Series: Use your words, Clark [2]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-09
Updated: 2005-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 06:31:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stone_Princess/pseuds/Stone_Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Dirty Words. One good turn deserves another, Clark makes Lex talk. (repost)</p>
            </blockquote>





	With the Lights On

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I owe the creators of Superman and Smallville a huge debt for giving me something wonderful to work with. I do not own or have any rights to the characters herewithin.
> 
> Note: For Ilexa, because she begged so prettily. Thanks to my amazing betas, Rhiannonhero (kiss), Joyfulgirl (hug) and Autumnyte (love).

* * *

Lex was under water. Floating. Warm, comfortable. He wasn't worried about breathing or swimming. Just suspended and completely relaxed. Something brushed past his hip, something scratchy. He moved his hand to brush it away but found his wrist caught and pulled up. He opened his eyes to Clark's face. The room was dark, dry, not underwater.

Clark pressed himself against Lex's hip, wiry hairs tickling and scratching against Lex's bare skin. Clark's hands ghosted over Lex's chest, down his stomach, resting on his balls under his half hard cock. 

The sense of peace from his dream remained, drawing him back toward sleep despite the fingers gently stroking the insides of his thighs, rubbing lightly over his balls. Lex closed his eyes, the bed felt so soft that the sensation of floating returned. 

"Lex." Clark's breath was silky, tickling his ear. Clark's hands became more insistent. Lex's balls rested heavily in a cupped palm as a thumb grazed up over the base of his cock. He was getting harder, even as gentle as the touch was. Clark's hands were hot as they moved over Lex's skin. Lex reached for Clark, longing to be pressed against the heat of his body. 

"Yeah, touch me, Lex." Clark's voice vibrated against his skin as he moved closer, his lips pressing on Lex's neck. Lex rolled to face Clark, his hands finding the heated skin of Clark's chest and waist. 

Lex felt a little more awake. Clark reached between them, scooting his hips up to rub their cocks together. Lex groaned at the contact. 

"I want to see you." Clark's touch disappeared and Lex closed his eyes to prevent being temporarily blinded as the lamp by the bed came on. Clark leaned back down and licked a little kiss across Lex's mouth. Lex opened his eyes to Clark's face a second time. 

"With the lights on, Clark? Pretty kinky for a Kansas farm boy," Lex smirked as his hands renewed their exploration of Clark's warm skin, glowing softly in the lamp light. 

"I want to see you when you talk to me, Lex." 

"When I _talk_ to you? I think we can find something to do besides talk." Lex reached for Clark's cock in demonstration. 

"You don't remember?" Clark's smile was coy. "'Tell me with the dirtiest words you know'." Coyness turned to something like solicitation as Clark turned his attention to Lex's collarbone. 

"Oh, that's _very kinky_ for a farm boy." Lex watched as Clark's head moved slowly down, his plum lips playing over Lex's chest and stomach. "I've obviously corrupted you, Clark. You're a fallen angel now." 

"Angel?" Clark whispered into the hairless skin around Lex's cock, his hand again slipping to Lex's smooth balls. 

"With my cock in your mouth, you'll look like a debauched angel." Lex worked to keep his voice steady as Clark's mouth swallowed his length. "You look so beautiful with those red lips wrapped around me. Oh god. Yeah." 

Clark sucked eagerly, hungrily, his mouth wetly burning over Lex's erection. Lex ran his hand over Clark's head, tangled his fingers into silken dark curls. 

"You like it, don't you?" Lex asked, tightening his fingers in Clark's hair. "You like to suck my cock." 

Clark's assent was a murmured vibration that went down Lex's dick and up his spine. Lex closed his eyes, concentrating, trying hard not to buck up into Clark's mouth, though his grip on the ebony curls never lessened. He wanted to draw this out, keep the fast pleasure forever, like trying to keep hold of a sweet dream upon waking. 

Clark's hot tongue stroked up, dipping in the tiny slit on the swollen head of Lex's cock. Lex's resolve weakened and he pushed for more, his hips rising off the bed. 

"Dammit, Clark. Fuck, your mouth feels so good." He pulled hard at Clark's hair, bringing the sweet lips up to meet his own. The kiss was hard, desperate, combative as Lex untangled his fingers and pushed them both over, until they again lay facing each other. 

"Do you want to know how good you make me feel, Clark? Here, I'll give you a demonstration." 

Lex spit into his hands, slicking them, one reached for Clark's cock, the other for his ass. Lex kneeled up, straddling Clark as he lay on his side. Lex's cock traced damp trails over Clark's hip as he worked Clark's cock, pushing two fingers of his other hand into Clark's ass. Lex watched Clark intently, his eyes half-lidded as he panted in time to Lex's strokes. Lex hit a rhythm, brushing over Clark's prostrate on each down stroke. Focusing on Clark's face as he rubbed his thumb over the leaking tip of Clark's erection, Lex couldn't believe how hard he was. 

"Jesus, Lex, I..." Clark's voice was a scraping whisper, as his hips bucked, seeking more contact. 

"It's okay, Clark, I'll do the talking." He stopped stroking waiting for Clark to answer. "That's what you want isn't it?" 

"Please, yes, oh god." Clark gasped, eyes half-closed. He clutched at the sheets, his back a graceful curve as he arched onto Lex's hand. 

"So fucking beautiful, Clark." Lex jacked Clark harder, his fingers in Clark's ass pushed ruthlessly in, anyone else would have been hurt. "So pretty when you come for me. Are you gonna come for me, Clark? Come on, I want to see your face." 

" _Lex_!" Clark's face twisted as he came, his body tense and straining, unsure if he should push his cock into Lex's hand or his ass onto Lex's fingers. Come sprayed up, onto his stomach. Lex moved his hand, catching most of it. Lex didn't even wait for Clark to catch his breath as he pushed Clark over on to his face. 

He used to handful of Clark's come to slick his own cock and pressed slowly at Clark's entrance. 

"I said you were beautiful when you come. Look how hard you made me." Lex entered Clark all the way, holding still for second to let Clark adjust. "Can you feel it, feel how much I want to fuck you? You're so fucking sexy. _You_ made me this hard." 

The sounds from the bed were muffled as Lex fucked Clark into the pillows. 

"Are you trying to tell me something, Clark?" He gasped. "Trying to tell me how--oh god, you feel good--how much you like it when I fuck you? I like it too. I love to be inside you. Oh fuck, always so tight. And so close to you, so fucking close." His balls were tight and talking wasn't easy any more. Lex slammed harder into Clark. 

Clark braced his hands against headboard to gain leverage and twisted his hips up to meet each of Lex's strokes. 

"Oh Clark, you're gonna make me come. Jesus. Fuck. Make me come." Blue light flashed through his behind his eyes, down his spine, as he emptied himself into Clark. Lex trembled as he rode out the after shocks. He slipped out gently, turning Clark over and pulling them chest to chest. 

"So fucking beautiful." Lex whispered, tucking his face into Clark's neck. 

~finis~ 


End file.
